We will continue to use our new model of psychosocial hypertension to study the biochemical and physiological correlates of different emotional states. The increased systemic arterial pressure is produced by modifying early experience by isolating mice and then when fully adult placing them in a complex population cage whose design promotes agonistic social interaction. Colonies of such disturbed mice will be set up to continue the study of the role of caffeine in tea and coffee in exacerbating high blood pressure and the effects of antihypertensive agents, such as the cardioselective B blocker Metoprolol and aminoglutethinide which blocks steroid synthesis. The adrenal medullary enzymes tyrosine hydroxylase (TYOH) and phenylethanolamine N-methyltransferase (PNMT) will be studied together with corticosterone levels to see if contrasting emotional response patterns, such as fight-flight as opposed to depression, can be differentiated from each other in terms of pathophysiology as well as neuroendocrine response. We will also continue our two-year study of the effects of interrupting the nervous supply to the adrenal upon adrenal cortical responses during agonistic social interaction.